1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting apparatus suitable for cutting a sheet, a plate-shaped material, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cutting apparatus for cutting a work material such as a sheet has been known. JP 2011-218456 A discloses a cutting apparatus having a carriage configured to be two-dimensionally movable relative to a work material, and a cutter mounted to the carriage. It should be noted that the term “cutting” used in the present description is meant to include partial cutting of a work material across its thickness, as well as cutting of the work material across its entire thickness.
Generally, a cutting apparatus is provided with a display panel for displaying the status of the cutting apparatus, such as whether or not the cutting apparatus is in operation, or whether or not there is an abnormal condition occurring in the cutting apparatus. In order to recognize the status of the cutting apparatus, the operator needs to check the display panel. However, when a large-sized cutting apparatus is used or when the operator is located away from the cutting apparatus, for example, it is difficult for the operator to recognize the status of the cutting apparatus quickly, which has been a problem.